Life with a Tengu and Others
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokoro transfers to an all-girls' school. But what she doesn't know is that it's a school for demi-humans. How will she get through the school year when she is the only human attending it?


**Life with a Tengu and Others**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive, Darkstalkers, Touhou, Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, ummmm…this came in my head for some reason after being inspired by an anime. But never fear, I'm making my own~! And yes, there will be guest characters in there as well~! Hehe!**

 **A-anyways! Please enjoy!**

Kokoro looks out the window while driving the bus. She just got accepted to an all-girls school for some strange reason after graduating from middle school. It wasn't her decision though. Her mother was the one who signed her up. And without even having the slightest clue what this school is about. This frustrates Kokoro since her mother is so lively and a bit clueless about some things, including this situation.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Mother…." Kokoro sighed as she takes a look at the application. "D-did you seriously get this off some stranger?"_

 _"Isn't it great~?" her mother exclaimed. "I mean the picture looks fancy and it even has a dormitory across from the school! You'll love it there~!"_

 _"M-mother, please…" Honestly, being a very shy girl that she is, she was not very sure if she will make it through this. She barely made any friends at her last school, so how in the world will she make friends at this one?_

 _"Alright! I'm signing you up right away!"_

 _"Eh!? W-wait, Mother…shouldn't you look it up first…"_

 _Too late. She was already jotting down on the paper and Kokoro could do nothing but feel nervous about this whole thing._

 ****End of Flashback****

Kokoro sighs for the 5th time since getting on the bus. She is already regretting signing up for this school and wants to attend a different one. However, it's already too late and just has to stick with it.

The ride took about an hour and a half until she reaches her destination. She is the only one on the bus for some reason and she is already feeling a bit scared. She looks back at the female driver who is grinning at her.

"Take care, young lady~" she says.

And then, she drives off. Kokoro is feeling even more nervous and scared than earlier. Out on the road in the open with no one around. Sakura petals scatter around, but that doesn't make it at least bit better than what she is feeling right now. She decides to walk down the long path, probably towards the large school.

She looks around at this beautiful scenery as more and more petals fly past her and some land on her shoulder and such. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blows. Kokoro closes her eyes while trying to keep her hair from blowing at her face. When it stops and the shy girl looks up, her eyes widen at a beautiful person wearing the same uniform as her. She has long black hair and violet eyes. Her appearance is somewhat of a mature person, but there is something that is slightly off…she has large black wings. Strange, but her figure is still attractive. Wait….

"Attractive?" Kokoro says to herself. "W-well, she does look very pretty and all, but…"

Suddenly, the girl turns toward the shy one, startling her a bit. With a gentle smile on her face, she casually walks toward Kokoro.

"Are you lost?" she asks.

Kokoro swallows hard, trying to form the words as best she could. She cannot stop staring at this beautiful girl's wings.

"O-oh, yes!" she blurts out. "Yes, I am!"

"Hehe!" The beautiful girl extends her hand. "Here. I can take you, little one."

Kokoro looks up and blushes at the young woman's gentle smile. She is so kind that the shy girl couldn't help but oblige. She gently takes her hand and the two walk inside the school.

The hallways are long and there are many classrooms and lockers inside just like any other school. But…the two questions Kokoro is asking herself is, "Why is there a girl with wings? What kind of person is she?" This is a really strange world for her and wonders if this is all a dream.

Once they get to the classroom, Kokoro is even more surprised at what she is seeing. A cat-girl with blue hair, another girl with long green hair with wings on her head and back, same with another with short purple hair. And then a blonde girl with multiple tails on her behind and ears on her head.

"W-what…is this…?" Kokoro says, her voice being shaky.

The cat-girl notices the shy girl and immediately jumps up at her. "Nyaaaa~! A new student perhaps? Ohhhh, she's so adorable~!"

"Eeeeeehhhhh!?" Kokoro is absolutely terrified by this strange girl's affection. She is practically nuzzling her leg and purring non-stop.

"Hey, now~" the black haired girl says as she pulls Kokoro away. "No need to cuddle with our newbie here~"

"Oh, we have a new girl here~?" the green haired girl says. She walks up to the shy girl and tips her chin. "Well, well, aren't you a cutie~?"

The winged girl frowns. "No flirting either, Morrigan."

"Awww! You're no fun~" Morrigan sticks her tongue out teasingly and walks away.

Kokoro is trying over and over to believe that this is all a dream and everything will turn out normally. But…this is all too real for her to be a dream. So why…?

"You scared?" the winged girl says as she hugs her. "Don't worry. You're new, so it's fine."

 _Wh-what am I even doing in a place like this!?_ Kokoro thinks to herself. _This school can't be…it…it can't be…_

"Alright, everyone! Take your seats!" A beautiful young woman with an office lady outfit along with black stockings with garter straps attached comes in the room. She has long purple hair tied in a pony-tail and glasses as well. She comes up to the podium and holds out some papers. "I will be your homeroom teacher, Suzune-sensei, a vampire. As you all know, this school is entirely top secret. For that matter, it's for non-humans like you."

Kokoro can't believe what she's hearing. So this school, is entirely for demi-humans, just like the winged girl and the others. And worst part is: she is the ONLY human in this school.

"Now then, time for intro-" Before she can finish, the door slides open and a couple of other girls come in. One is with long purple hair and has bunny ears on her head. The other is a shy girl like her with long red hair. She is the same as the green haired woman and the short haired girl. "Oh, you're here. Just barely."

"So sorry we're late!" the bunny girl apologizes.

"Well since you're here, why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class?" Suzune says as she holds up the clipboard.

"Oh, s-sure!" The bunny girl trots toward the front and gives her best smile. "My name is Reisen and I'm a bunny girl as you can see. It's so nice to meet you all."

 _A bunny girl, huh?_ Kokoro thinks. _She's really cute._

"U-ummm…I'm Koakuma," the redhead says softly and bows. "I'm a succubus. P-pleased to make your acquaintance."

 _Koakuma-chan…she's cute too,_ Kokoro says. _Unlike that woman, though…_

"Alright, thank you very much," Suzune says. "Please take your seats. Everyone else, introduce yourselves."

"I'll go first~" the green haired girl steps up toward the front, along with the other girl with short purple hair. "My name is Morrigan Aensland and this is my little sister, Lilith."

"Pleased to meet you," Lilith says, bowing. "Both of us are succubi, just like Koakuma."

Next is the cat girl. "My name is Felica and I'm a cat-girl! Pleased to meet all of you, nya~!"

Next up is the girl with the fox tails. "My name is Kumi and I'm a kitsune. Hope we can get along."

The winged girl steps up to the front next. "Hello! My name is Nyotengu. I'm a female tengu. It's nice to meet you all."

Kokoro blushes as she looks at the girl before her. _Her name is Nyotengu, huh?_ she thinks. _She's so…elegant…radiant…_

"Thank you very much," Suzune says. "Now the last student?"

Kokoro jumps at this and immediately stands up. She knows she's going to be busted if they find out she's a human. But…what can she do? She has no sort of powers whatsoever except for the fact that she studied martial arts as a child. How should she introduce herself and tell what race she is?

She walks towards the front. Her body is shaking and sweating more and more due to extreme nervousness. "H-hello…" the shy girl says. "My name is Kokoro and…and…ummm…I'm a…." _Everyone's staring at me…!_ she thinks. _It makes me not think straight! Ohhhhh, man!_ "I'm a….vampire…."

There is silence for at least 5 minutes or more. Kokoro looks up and they are still staring at her with blank expressions it seems. _Oh, no! I probably messed up! They must know I'm faking!_ _I'm so dead!_ She shuts her eyes tightly, bracing for some chewing out from the teacher when Felicia jumps in.

"A vampire, nya~?" she exclaims. "That's so awesome! We got another one, girls!"

"Heh, a vampire huh?" Morrigan says as she flips her hair. "Well, I'd say this is fascinating meeting one."

"Ahhh….p-pleased to meet you, Kokoro-chan…" Koakuma says softly.

 _Eh?_ Kokoro thinks. _They actually bought it?_

Nyotengu grins as the shy girl takes her seat next to her. "You're cute for a vampire, Kokoro-chan. You can call me 'Nyo' if you want~"

"O-oh, sure…Nyo-chan…." Kokoro says, blushing and then turns to the front. _At least that's over._

Class begins immediately after that and everything goes smoothly. When lunch time arrives, Kokoro walks in the halls alone while brushing her hair back with a sigh. Things have gone wonderfully at the moment, but she knows she needs to be a convincing vampire since she introduced herself as one earlier. So far, no one suspected a thing, but she still needs to do something. Lucky for her, she comes across a vending machine and finds some tomato juice in the third row.

 _I guess Suzune-sensei gets one of those, too._

She inserts her change in there and one of them drops down. When she picks it up, a familiar voice calls out to her.

"Kokoro-chan~" Nyotengu waves at her as she runs toward her. "Hey, you want to eat lunch together? It's a beautiful day outside anyways."

The shy girl nods and takes the tomato juice with. They head outside and sit on the grass where the light wind blows. Nyotengu stretches out her arms and looks up at the sky.

"Haaah, fresh air~!" she says. "Isn't it awesome, Kokoro-chan?"

"Eh? O-oh yeah, sure," Kokoro says as she sips on her tomato juice. _Mm…not bad,_ she thinks at the taste. She takes another sip and glances at the tengu. _Nyo-chan…why is it when I look at her, I feel so…_ She cannot understand it herself, but she keeps having those strange feelings whenever she's around her.

"Say, Kokoro-chan," Nyo says as she turns to the shy girl. "Sorry if I'm prying, but…you say you're a vampire, right?"

"U-ummmm…yes."

"So you say have really cool vampire strength, too?"

Kokoro sweat drops. "Uhhhh, yeah, sure. You could say that…eheheh…."

"That's awesome, Kokoro-chan~" Nyotengu leans closer towards the shy girl. "You're cooler than I expected."

Kokoro finds herself staring at the beautiful tengu yet again. Her heart is pounding furiously from this and could not stop. _This feeling again…_ she thinks. _Why…?_

Nyotengu giggles. "You're so cute when you blush, Kokoro-chan~"

"Eh? I-I'm blushing!?"

"Your face is red. It's very evident~!" the tengu teases.

Kokoro turns away and puts her hands on her cheeks, feeling the warmth on her hands. _I'm so embarrassed!_

"Kokoro-chan~!" Another seductive voice calls as something quickly swoops down and scoops up the shy girl and flown high into the air.

"Hey! Morrigan!" Nyotengu immediately stands up. "How dare you interrupt my time with her!"

"Sorry, dear, but I want to get to know this cute vampire~" Morrigan says as she hugs the shy girl. "She smells so sweet~!"

"C-could you get off, please?"

"No can do, darling~" Morrigan coos as she leans closer and licks her. "Besides, I want to have a lot of fun with you, even when in the air~"

"Eh!?"

Nyotengu spreads her wings and flies at the same level as Morrigan. "Let her go right now!"

"Make me~" Morrigan teases.

The tengu flies over to grab Kokoro, but Morrigan swiftly flies over her and gets behind her.

"Over here~"

Nyotengu grits her teeth and tries another attempt but misses. Morrigan dodges every attempt the tengu tries, but misses every time. Once she gets tired, Nyotengu glares at the succubus.

"Boy, for a tengu, you're are super slow~" Morrigan teases. "Must be those large wings of yours~"

"I'll show you slow!" Nyotengu takes out her fan and swings her arm back, summoning a strong gust of wind out of thin air.

Morrigan tries to hold her ground, but the wind is too strong for her. She lets go of Kokoro and gets sent flying away at great speed. Nyotengu swoops down to the falling Kokoro and catches her before she hits the ground.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Kokoro can feel her heart pounding faster than earlier.

As the tengu sets the shy girl down, Nyotengu frowns at her. "You could've fought her off, you know."

"I-I was too scared…" Kokoro says. "I-I mean we were so high up and all…"

"Kokoro-chan, you're a strong vampire. But I'll let this slide for now. You're new and all, but next time this happens…" Nyotengu cups both hands on both of her cheeks. "I'll protect you. You don't have to worry."

Kokoro blushes again upon staring into the girl's violet eyes. She cannot get over looking at the tengu's beautiful eyes. That is until the lunch bell rings, meaning afternoon classes are starting.

"L-let's ummmm…get back to class," Kokoro says turning to leave.

Nyotengu links arms with her friend with a smile. "Alright, let's go together~!"

"Oh…okay…"

The shy girl blushes once again as she and the tengu walks inside the building.

 ****Later****

It's the end of the school day and everyone is going to their dormitory for the first time. Kokoro knows she has to unpack some of her stuff since it arrived earlier. Once she enters the dorms, she goes up to her room on the second floor. She opens the door and sure enough, her boxes are laid out. However, there is a second bed on the other side for some reason, meaning she might have a roommate.

It takes about 20-30 minutes she gets things organized like her uniform and other casual clothing, books and other stuff she unpacked. Looking around the room, she gives a satisfied nod and goes to her bed to read a book.

There is a couple knocks on the door. "Yes?"

The door opens and Kokoro can't believe what she is seeing when the person comes in.

"N-Nyo-chan!?" Kokoro gasps.

"Kokoro-chan~?" Nyotengu says. "You're my roommate~?" She immediately tackle hugs the shy girl on the bed. "Ohhhhhh, this is the most wonderful thing that's ever happened~!"

"Whoa! N-Nyo-chan….you're….c-crushing…me!" Kokoro groans as she flails her arms wildly.

"Hehehe! Sorry!" Nyotengu giggles as she pulls away. "I don't know my own strength."

Kokoro gasps for air and turns away, blushing. "S-so you're my…roommate…oh, boy…"

"Something the matter?" Nyotengu asks. "You know, for a vampire, you're very cute and kind of jumpy, too. I always thought they were very strong beings."

"U-ummm….well…I'm different…" Kokoro says.

"Fufu~! That's right. You are different~" Nyotengu smirks.

"Eh?" The shy girl turns toward the tengu who approaches her and cups her hands on her cheeks. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're…not a vampire at all, are you?" The tengu says with a serious expression on her face.

"E-eh….EEEHHHHH!?" Kokoro gasps. "W-wait…how did you—"

"How did I know? Well, simple…" Nyotengu says as she lets go and puts a hand on her hip. "Earlier at lunch, you didn't fight back, thus you didn't have the vampire speed to land on the ground quicker. Though you drink tomato juice, you still couldn't convince me."

"Wh-wh-wh-what!?" Kokoro quickly pulls away and bows in shame, shutting her eyes tightly. "I-I'm so sorry for deceiving you! I am indeed a human! B-but…I just…I just got into this school because it's some mistake!"

Nyotengu shakes her head slowly, surprised at her words. "I….I had no idea. Humans aren't allowed at this school."

"If you want me to leave, that's fine…" Kokoro looks down at the floor. "But…it wasn't my choice to go there. I won't complain if I get banned from there."

Nyotengu wraps her arms around the shy girl tenderly. "No…stay here."

Kokoro gasps as she looks up at the tengu. "B-but…"

"I'll keep your secret. I can see that you're a very nice person and we get along just fine. I will always protect you, Kokoro-chan. Never forget that."

Kokoro rests her head on the tengu's chest while closing her eyes. She feels a bit better about this whole thing now that she can trust one person. And that person is the one she admires the most. Later, Kokoro is at her desk, writing a letter to her mother.

 _Mother…it's Kokoro. My first day went well. This school was a bit…weird in some ways, but lucky for me…I made a new friend. She's beautiful, elegant and best of all…she's my roommate. I think this year will be a great one. Take care of yourself, Mother. I love you._

 _—Kokoro._

 **Suzune, Kumi — Senran Kagura**

 **Reisen and Koakuma — Touhou**

 **Morrigan, Lilith and Felicia — Darkstalkers.**


End file.
